1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for evaluating therapeutic effects of lapatinib on liver cancer and, more particularly, to a method for evaluating therapeutic effects of lapatinib on liver cancer by using a biomarker as level of HBx or ErbB3.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liver cancers are common malignant tumors that grow on the surface or inside the liver. Generally, liver cancers are considered to associate with hepatitis B viral infection, cirrhosis, alcohol consumption and aflatoxin B1 contamination of food. It's worth noting that hepatitis B viral (HBV) infection is the primary cause of liver cancers. HBx, with one of regulatory gene encoded by genomic sequence as set forth in SEQ ID NO. 1, is a hepatitis B viral gene. After hepatitis B viral infection, HBx can be expressed as HBx, with an amino acid sequence as set forth in SEQ ID NO. 2, in patients. Moreover, HBx plays an important role in pathogenesis of HBV-associated liver cancer.
In general, in the early stage as tumor size less than 5 cm, the tumor can be removed by surgical resection with a good prognosis. However, because no obvious symptom is occurred in the early stage, most patients know they suffer from liver cancer until advanced stage with a high lethality. Liver cancers have complicated pathogenesis. Sorafenib is a clinically conventional drug for liver cancer. However, some patients have drug resistance. In light of this, it is necessary to develop a novel drug for liver cancer.
Lapatinib, a dual tyrosine kinase inhibitor interrupting the HER2/neu and EGFR pathway, is a conventional drug for breast cancer. However, whether lapatinib can be applied to treat other cancers is still unknown.
In clinical trial, scientists demonstrate that lapatinib is effective for only part of patients with liver cancers. In light of this, it is necessary to develop a method for defining the liver cancer patients on which lapatinib poses therapeutic effect.